You wanna make a Memory
by TheyTookMyUsername
Summary: My first Song-fic and first on... many things. Megamind and Roxanne spend the night on the Not-so-Evil lair after a movie. Song is Memory by Jon Bon Jovi. I own nothing.


When Megamind woke up it was still dark out. Giving the letters rolling on the TV screen he assumed the movie was done. Megamind stifled a yawn as he stretched on the leather couch. Suddenly feeling a weight a top of him he looked down to see a bundle of brown hair that brought a smile to his lips.

Roxanne's eyes opened slowly when she felt movement under her. She noticed the white letters scrolling on the TV from her alien boyfriend's Not-so-Evil lair and realized she had fallen asleep listening to his heartbeat. She turned up to stare at his green eyes as a smile spread upon her face.

"Hello there Miss Ritchi," he told her.

"Hi," she responded dreamingly as she slowly rose to allow him space to move and stretch and why not stretch herself too; so she arched her back as Megamind copied her.

Outside night had fallen and given the distance from the Not-so-Evil lair form the city they had a proper view of the dark sky. In the distance Metro City's lights glowed warm indicating the vibrant life in it even during the night time. Megamind yawned as he stared at the city lights and wondered how the brain bots were doing. Considering he and Minion hadn't gotten any calls he assumed everything to be running smoothly in the city, which pleased him.

They were at the top of the old ware house where he had kept the old fake observatory on the roof but had refurnished it and redesign it into some sort of relaxing area. The large gap on the top was a window that allowed the view to the city while a large TV decorated lay next to it. The couch was located in the middle of the room turning towards the TV. The other sides held games and such that Megamind allowed the brainbots to play with whenever Roxanne was around and needed company. It was a fairly comfortable room and certainly one of the few that actually felt like an actual living quarter. A bottle of wine rested at the table in front of them and two half-drunk cups rested peacefully next to it.

"I can't believe we fell asleep during the movie," pointed Roxanne. "Yet I believe those have something to do about it." She pointed at said cups making Megamind chuckle.

"Well Miss Ritchi I would blame it on the alcohol if it weren't for the amount of time we have been working lately," replied Megamind. "I mean news never rest right?"

"And heroism," she told him in a playful tone. "But it makes sense, you've been working overtime to get this time for us alone and yet we have been working so hard we ended up falling asleep."

Megamind laughed at that, "Well that is true. However it's nice to even be here, with you."

Roxanne smiled shyly at Megamind. She tucked a small strand of hair behind her era and leaned to pick her bag.

"I should get going," she said. "It's…late."

Roxanne dug into the bag yet fiddled with things. She didn't want to leave, not really anyway. She scrambled through the things in her bag trying to find her scooter keys yet unable to find them or really grabbed them for that matter. Megamind studied her movements for several seconds until he decided the same thing as her. He didn't want her to leave and she didn't seem likely to want to leave either.

Although he noticed these things however, Megamind was a gentleman in all the meaning of the word. Roxanne barely had belonging here. She kept her independence even at this time which he loved about her. Yet she searched on her bag unable to find the set of keys that would start her scooter to go home. He waited patiently as she did. It wasn't like he couldn't take her home yet he wanted to hear her say it. Even with that he smiled the moment was perfect.

Sighing Roxanne moved her bag a little. The action sent her phone to the floor. Megamind was quick to reach it, yet Roxanne seemed fixed in her bag she didn't notice the fallen cellphone. Megamind was handing it to her when it opened to reveal a young Roxanne with long hair and a huge smile. Megamind stared at it amazed on how much a person could change in such a period of time. Roxanne apologized to Megamind as he stared at the picture and she let out a nervous smile. His experience was short lived when her phone vibrated indicating an incoming call.

Roxanne was quick to pick it and answer, thanking with her eyes at Megamind. She sounded annoyed in the line and his spirits fell. Her keys dangled from one hand as she gripped her phone in the other. She was nodding to something whoever was talking and Megamind knew this was where they parted.

Roxanne hung up and turned to Megamind. Her eyes stared down at the bag on her lap before turning to Megamind. He swallowed and gave her an encouraging smile. He took her hand and it was as if time stopped. For every time they touched it was as if the first time all over again, sending butterflies to their stomach and making both of them anxious. Background noises faded making them both one of one another.

Megamind leaned in and captured her lips on his. They both closed their eyes as their lips parted in a slow seductive movement. Their lips in synch in a melody they had perfected these last months they had been together. It eliminated all other worries and things except the feeling of their warmth together, melting and charming. Lips caressing lips until they parted to allow another kind of music to play.

Their tongues met and caressed each other as sweet warmth their skin and bodies. Their nerves calmed at his yet her bones and insides electrified at the mere contact sending shivers down their spines. Megamind took his hands and cupped her face gently sending and entirely new set of delightful shivers through Roxanne.

When they parted they were both breathless and yearning for more. Roxanne opened her closed lids and her blue eyes hurriedly found his green ones. Uncertainly Roxanne kept staring into his depths searching for any sign of…she wasn't sure. Yet as she stared into his eyes they silently spoke words Roxanne could perfectly make out without effort.

"Mega…Megs…I…" any contradiction she had on her throat vanished as she relaxed. Her phone vibrated again yet she let it slide through her fingers and fall silently on the carpeted floor.

Roxanne then pulled Megamind towards her until their lips met. This time in a more passionate way yet somehow gentle. Their breaths mixed as they continued their lock, both gripping at each other as if their lives depended on it. As the phone continued its vibrating function, Roxanne fumbled with her phone and took off the battery. Instant silence fell on the couple as a startled Megamind noticed what she just did with her phone.

However before an argument left his mouth Roxanne brought Megamind atop of her. Suddenly aware of her thoughts Megamind let his mind drift into the bliss of her lips and the uniqueness of the moment. Time stopped altogether then and there, as they removed their possessions and tossed them aside.

Megamind lowered Roxanne to the carpet where they continued their encounter. Their hands bringing noises to a song they both knew too well while they explored each other. Hearts beating, breaths mixing, passion saying unspoken words to the duo as their encounter increased. The notes grew higher and higher with each passing moment. Every breath more frantic. Every heart beat as if they both were one. And in the end a memory that would last forever.


End file.
